The Dueling Ninja
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: After finding out the truth of Minato's plan, Naruto will take the world by storm with the help of his new special friends. Naruto will do everything he can to become the "King of Games". Naruto/Harem. Minato/Team 7/Civilian Council Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A little warning before you guys start reading. There will be cards from characters from Yu-Gi-Oh/Gx/5ds, also things will be different. So try not to get too confused.**

**The Dueling Ninja**

A 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat against a tree near a shack in the forest near Konoha. He has failed the gennin exams for the third time. On his way home, his sensei Mizuki stopped him and told him of a way to become a ninja. He tols him of a 'secret test', all he had to do is steal the 'Forbidden Scroll' from the Hokage's office and learn a jutsu.

He has just finished learning the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu {Shadow Clone Technique}**, he had read all the information on it and was shocked that not only did it make solid clones, but when dispersed, the clone gave the creator it's memories. He was glad he read the information, or he would never had known that great advantage. He then looked back at the scroll.

_'I still have an hour left before Mizuki-sensei comes. Maybe one more jutsu will be enought to make sure I pass!' _he thought.

He grabbed the scroll and started looking around. He suddenly stopped as he found something strange. There on the scroll was his name! He grew confused. Why would his name be in the Forbidden Scroll? He tried to figure out how to find the answer, when he remembered something.

_'Iruka-sensei once said something about 'blood seal'._ It a good thing he was awake in that class.

He bit his thumb and let a drop of blood drip onto the kanji. In a puff of smoke, three scrolls appeared. The first was white with red flames on the ends. The second was orange and black. The last was black with a with a strange white eye design in the middle.

He grabbed the white one first and opened it.

_"Dear Naruto,_

_Hey Naruto, this is your father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. If you're reading this, that means your a genin, great job! I'm with your mother, Kushina, and little sister, Katsumi, now as you might already know the Kyuubi is sealed into you. Sure I could have asked the Shinigami to send it back to hell, but the other hidden villages already have their own jinchuuriki, so I sealed it into you to help make Konoha stronger. I was supposed to die from the sealing, but the Shinigami spared me saying something about "Getting what I deserve soon enough." I don't know what he ment, but it doesn't matter. Kushina and Hiruzen begged me not to sealed the Kyuubi, but we need power. They were also against leaving you in the village, but I wanted you to be able to train without any distraction. They just doesn't understand the big picture, like me and you. Besides, I asked the village to see you as a hero. I'm sure that old man Sarutobi has helped you grow up to be a strong ninja. Anyway, we'll see you in about a month._

_From your father,_

_The Yondaime Hokage."_

Naruto stared at the scroll with wide eyes, his hands shacking with rage. His father, his _hero_ sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into him and took his sister and mother away from him. He caused his life to be full of pain and sadness? _'That bastard! How dare he call himself my father! I'm going to kill him!'_ he took a deep breath and calmed down. He'll talk to Sarutobi about this soon!

He took the orange scroll and opened it. He immediately saw dark spots that looked like the person writting this was crying.

_"My dear Naru-chan,_

_I'm so sorry! My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. You might be angry at me for not being there for you, and I deserve all the anger you have at me. What kind of mother leaves her own son alone in a village full of power-hungry fools? I begged for Minato to not seal the Kyuubi into you, I knew how jinchuuriki are treated. I only pray that Sarutobi did what I asked him and not told the village about you being the Kyuubi's container. If he did, I'll hurt him so much the gods will pity him! I knew that the sadness the villagers hold would drive them to get rid of you, thinking you were Kyuubi itself._

_I ask of you Naru-chan, __**beg**__ of you! Do not let their hatred get to you! You are not the Kyuubi, only its container. Just in case, at the bottom of this scroll are my personal jutsu that not even the __**Sharingan **__can copy them. I want you to use them to protect yourself and your precious people._

_I can't wait to see you again and see how big you've gotten. To hold you in my arms and wash away any sadness my idiot husband created in you._

_Make me proud my sweet Maelstom._

_Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto had tears of joy flowing down his eyes. His mother didn't abbonden him. He hugged the scroll tightly into his chest. _'I'll see you soon kaa-san. I promise.'_ He cleared the tears away and picked up the laast scroll. He opened it and saw that it looked old, but still readable.

_"Greetings my succesor,_

_My name does not matter, what does is the knowledge I have for you. What you must first know is that if you had a dark heart, you would've died the moment you touched this scroll. Since your still reading, means your have a good heart. A little darkness is okay, as long as it's not big like conquering the world. Anyway, I know all about you, Naruto. I have used one of my powerful items to allow me to see the future to find a worthy succesor, and I saw you. You cherish friendship above anything else, even if it ment your death. I am impress and have chosen you to carry on my role as "The King of Games." In the bottom of the scroll are three storage seals the hold what you need to become strong and help you on your journey to reach your dreams. You'll become powerful, more than that Uchiha, and if you give it all your determination, all the kages. Make certain to use them wisely._

_Have fun!"_

Naruto looked at the scroll with shock, confusion, and awe. This scroll had what he needed to become hokage? It would make him stronger than Sas-gay and the kages! That's all he needed to hear.

He channeled chakra to the three seals.

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw the items he never expected. The first was some kind of device. There were two boards on either side **{I'm using Yusei's Duel Disk, except the boards fold when in "ground mode".}**

The second was a deck of strange cards with a journal book next to it.

The third were eight strange items. Seven were gold colored, and the last was blue.

The first was an upside down golden pyramid with a ring on the center of the flat side. There was a strange eye symbol on one side.

The second was a small golden ball with the same 'eye' on it.

The third was a golded ring with a triangle in the center with 5 prongs on the bottom half. The 'eye' was on the center of the triangle.

The fourth was a golden scale.

The fifth looked like a golden key.

The sixth was a golden rod with a ball on the top with the 'eye' in the center. On either side of the ball, were 'horns'.

The seventh was a golden necklace.

The eight object was a blue pyramid with the 'eye' in the center with a red 'pupil'. On the top point was a black ring.

Next to the strange objects was a big book with a dark blue cover and strange symbols. Once again, the eye was on the cover.

Naruto blinked, wondering what this stuff was. He shrugged, he'll figure it out later. He took out a storage scroll he had and sealed the eight items and book. He grabbed the scrolls from his mother and 'father' and put them in his pocket. He looked at the journal and grabbed it. He still had 20 minutes left, might as well find out what the cards and weird device were.

==20 minutes later==

He found a lot in just 20 monutes. He found out that the card were part of a game called "Duel Monsters". A card game played millions of years ago, before ninja were born. The device was called a "Duel Disk", which you used to summon the monsters. Each monster was different, you also used "magic cards", "spell card", and "trap cards." To Naruto it sounded like summon the old man told him about, and jutsus.

Naruto had looked throught the deck, and had was amazed how cool the monsters looked. He stopped as he saw a certain card. It was a teenaged girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore wierd clothes. He read her name.

"Dark Magician Girl."

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girls cuteness.

_*giggle*_

Naruto's head snapped up ans he looked around for the sound. He didn't see anyone. _'Strange. I thought I heared a girl giggling.' _he shrugged. He looked back at Dark Magician Girl, and his eyes almost widen. He thought he saw her wink at him.

He shook his head, he must be seeying things. He was about to activate his duel disk give it a try when Iruka showed up.

"Naruto! You idiot, do you have any idea what you did?" the chunnin shouted.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Looks like you caught me. I only had time to learn one jutsu." he said.

Iruka blinked, he saw Naruto's clothes were durty. _'It looks like he was training hard all this time.'_ Naruto's voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Guess what! I'm going to show you a super awsome jutsu and you're going to graduate me right?" the young blonde asked.

"Huh? Naruto where did you hear a thing like that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me. He told me how if I stole this scroll and learned a jutsu from it, I become a gennin." Naruto said.

Iruka's eyes widen _'Mizuki? Why would he-'_ his instincs then kicked in. "Look out!" he pushed Naruto out of the way while he had several kunai on him.

"So, it looks like you found him Iruka."

With a groan, Iruka pulled a kunai out of his shoulder. "So, that's how it is huh?"

Out of the shadows on a branch stood Mizuki with a wicked smirk on his face. He turned to Naruto, who was on the ground with a confused look. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"No Naruto, don't! Mizuki tricked you into stealing the scroll for him! He lied to you!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki laughed "_Me_ lying? The whole village has been lying to you Naruto. Do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

Naruto flinched. His anger beginning to rise being reminded of what his _**father **_has done to him.

While Iruka's eyes widen. "Mizuki no! It's forbidden!"

The white haired traitor ignored him "I'll tell you why! It's because what happened at the Kyuubi Attack was a lie. The Yondaime didn't kill the beast, he sealed it into a newborn. That newborn is you Naruto! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Naruto clenched his fists so hard blood started to come out.

Mizuki took out one of his giant shuriken "Now die, demon brat!" he launched it at the angered duelist.

"Naruto, look out!" shouted Iruka, worried about his little brother figure.

As the shuriken came closer to the boy, Mizuki started to laughed, saying how he would be a hero for killong the 'demon'. While Iruka closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his 'brother's' death.

**CLANK!**

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the forest. The two chunnin looked and were surprised at what they saw.

In front of Naruto was a man with long black hair, tan skin, a strange shirt, orange pants, kneeling in front of the boy. The man had a large shield in front of him.

Naruto smirked, "Sorry Mizuki-teme, but looks like my **Big Shield Gardna** stopped your attack.

"W-what the? who is that?" asked a shocked bastard.

"Oh no one. Just one of my guardians. Now then," he then drew another card. He looked at it and smirked "I summon **Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts** in attack mode!"

Suddenly, a man/lion hybrid with a horn on his forehead and glowing yellow eyes appeared.

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts**

ATK/1500 DEF/1200

He pointed at Mizuki "Gazelle, attack Mizuki directly!"

Gazelle gave a roar and charged at the shocked chunin. Mizuki snapped out of his shock and dodged the slash to his chest. He took out a kunai and tried to stab the strange creature, but it dodged. He then heard Naruto say something.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. On a full moon, Gazelle's attack points gain 1000 points.

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts**

ATK/2500 DEF/1200

Mizuki was surprised at the increase of strange the beast had. He cried out in pain as he gained four slash marks on his chest. He could only look in fear as Gazelle jumped into the air and gave a downward slash at the traitor's head.

"AHHHHH!"

Three slash marks appeared on his face. Before Gazelle could finish the white haired man off, Naruto called "Gazelle, that's enough. He's not worth it."

Gazelled obeyed his master's order and walked back to his side. Naruto walked to iruka and helped him up "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" he asked, concered.

Iruka nodded "I'm fine Naruto, but who or what are they?" he asked, pointing at **Gazelle **and **Big Shield Gardna**.

"I guess you could say that they're my summons." answered the blonde duelist as he turned off his duel disk, causing his monsters to vanish.

Iruka nodded "Naruto, close your eyes for a sec."

Naruto did and felt something on his forehead.

"Ok, open them."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka with his headband missing. His eyes widen as he reached up and touched his forehead. He felt something hard and cold.

"Congratulations Naruto! You graduate!"

Naruto smiled, a real smile. It then dropped. "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked "Yeah?"

Naruto clenched his fists "Do...do you think I'm a demon?"

Iruka was shocked. He then smiled at the boy, "Do you want to now what a really think, Naruto?"

He recieved a nod.

"When I see you, I see a my annoying little brother. You are not a demon Naruto. Don't forget that."

Naruto had tears running down his faces.

"Thanks nii-san."

"Now, lets get to the hokage alright?"

Naruto nodded, it was time he got answers.

**There you have it. This marks the beginning of the legend of "Konoha's Duelist".**

**Now pairings:**

**Naruto/Dark Magician Girl/Tayuya/Hokuto/Isaribi/Sasame**


	2. New Year Updating Schedule!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know I haven't been heard from in a while, but I promise as much as I can that I will write as much as I am able to, especially with the many class I am going to be doing next week. I will try to use any free time I get to write, especially since I know have my tablet.**

**I have a HUMONGOUS announcement, for the new year I will be changing my name to something MUCH cooler!**

**I will now be called "JUUBI NO SHINJU!" I will do it an hour after this message is posted. ALSO, I have a new story ready and a few others on the way, I know that I haven't updated my other ones, but I'm working on it! Unfortunately "Celestial Strike", "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage", and maybe "Naruto Sparda" will be abandoned. I just cant don't like how they turned out. I will be redoing "From Just a Bite", and recycling "The Dueling Ninja."**

**By recycling I mean that I will destroy it, and make something better out of it. I don't like how it turned out, so yeah. I promise that it will be better, but you guys MUST give me time, I have tons of stories to focus on and want them to be as long as I can, like 10+ thousand words!**

**New stories will be my main concern for a while now, at least the first 5 chapters for each. Then I will work on the others. If you want, heres my focus line:**

**Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story**** – 2 out of 5 chapters done.**

**Naruto/The Darkness story**** – 25% done/started.**

**Naruto/Assassin's Creed**** – coming soon.**

**Naruto/Cross Over**** – coming soon.**

**We are Naruto, We are all One!**** – updating 30%.**

**From Just a Bite ****– Redoing. Chapter 1 finished. (Won't put up until redone all)**

**Lord of Love, King of Death**** – updating soon.**

**The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy**** – Redoing.**

**So that's my schedule for the New Year, at least for a few months.**

**I will be twitting when I will post and my progress. Just follow me at ( /Ricky56244602).**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
